


Arctic Fox

by DayLightDove



Series: In These Days [19]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fox!Jack, Humor, Jack is a cute fox, Random evil spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayLightDove/pseuds/DayLightDove
Summary: A spirit goes after Jack and turns him into a fox. The Guardians have to find the counter spell before Jack remains as a fox for good.





	1. Chapter 1

A woman with brown wavy hair that reached her shoulders, tan skin, a hard forest green eyes stood on top of a hill. She wore a leather shirt with one strap and it only covered her chest. Her shorts were brown with a short, black skirt on top of it that was cut on the left side. She wore sandals with the straps reaching up to her knees. A bow was on her back with a quiver of arrows. Upon her neck was a necklace of wolfs teeth and around her wrists were metal cuffs. This was Artemis, known as the God of the hunt but she was also the spirit of both the hunt and animals.

Her cold, green eyes stared off towards the North, where her prey was living. She was outraged that such a spirit like her, who was both powerful and had believers, was not chosen as the next Guardian. No instead it was him. The idiotic winter spirit who had no believers and caused trouble wherever he went.

Growling, she called upon a wolf to take her to her destination. The prey was blissfully unaware of what was about to happen.

* * *

Jack entered his Room at the Pole. He had just spent the day delivering a few snowstorms around the world and decided it was time for a break. Being the Spirit of Winter with no sprites was a lot of work but he wasn't going to let other people be picked on just because they were of the winter season.

As he curled up on his bed, Jack was unaware of the enchanted arrow being pointed at him, until he felt a pain in his back. He didn't even have time to scream as he passed out.

The Spirit of the hunt smiled as she watched her prey change shape, into an animal. Ice began to spread from where the animal lay, out of control with fear and its conduct no longer being able to use in this form. She looked over at the staff that had been propped up against the wall and sighed. She would not freeze the pole just because the prey lost control. Artemis walked over and picked up the staff. She quickly did a spell she had learned when she planned to do this, took out a collar she had made, and slipped the minimized staff into the snug spot in the collar. Once it was in the staff was secured and wouldn't fall out no matter what, unless the wearer of the collar wanted it out. She then walked over to the form on the bed and slipped the collar around the furry neck.

Grinning she pulled the blanket up to cover the animal. She couldn't stay to see how everything would turn out but she knew it would be good. Maybe after a few days she could even visit.

Giving one last look at the lump under the covers, she took off waiting for things to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

North walked down the hall to Jack's room. He had received word from a yeti that there was the sound of an animal scratching on the closed door and Jack had not left the room all day. When he reached the door he surely enough heard the scratching. Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, North opened the door just a crack and peaked inside. There stood an arctic fox a few feet from the door, most likely backing away at it moving. It had fur as white and pure as freshly fallen snow, electric blue eyes with was looked like a snowflake in each. It had a leather collar around its neck and a small shepherd's staff in the collar. The fox itself was not very large and it looked to reach just under North's knees.

The fox stared at the large man that had entered the room. He feels threatened by him but there is also a familiar feeling. When the man takes a step forward the fox springs back and let's out an alarmed howl.

North watches as ice spreads from under the animal's feet. Seeing that, North instantly comes to the conclusion that this is a winter spirit or sprite. But why would Jack leave it alone in his room? North tries to reach for it but it backs away from him in fear.

"Now don't worry I won't hurt you. I am just going to help you until Jack gets back." At the sound of Jack the fox stared at him for a few seconds. Then as North thought he could move closer to it, the fox dodged around him and dashed out the door.

North chases after it and every time the fox made a dash for an open window, a yeti would close it and try to grab the fox. Phil watched as they all tried to grab the fox as it was trapped in a corner, but they were always iced back from the fear of the creature. So Phil pulled the lever to call the other Guardians.

Seconds later, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy are all waiting in the globe room.

"Where the bloody hell is Frostbite and North?" Bunny asked.

"Do you think something happened to one of them!? Or both?!" Tooth asked as she fluttered around anxiously. Sandy gave a shrug to both questions.

Then Phil entered the room and motioned for them to follow him. They each glanced at each other before following the yeti to one of the word rooms. Phil motioned for them to be quiet and opened the door. They all stepped inside and heard the door close behind them. Looking around the room they spotted North and a few yetis all huddled around a corner.

"North?" Bunny called and he was instantly shushed by the said man. Confusion crossing their faces, they each headed over to the corner to see what had gained all the attention. Bunny's eyebrows shot up in surprise, Tooth cooed, and Sandy tilted his head in confusion when seeing the fox. As they got closer, the fearful fox struck out with ice again causing them all to jump back.

"What the-" Bunny called out in surprise. "Is that a winter spirit?"

"Aw the poor thing is so scared." Tooth cooed.

"Sandy do you think you could help us out here?" North sighed. Sandy nodded and through dream-sand into the foxes face. The fox yelped in surprise but then fell down, asleep. North went over and picked up the fox. He carried it to the globe room and chained it to one of the chairs in there. Tooth went over to the sleeping animal and just kept cooing at it.

"What is going on North?" Bunny asked. "Why is there a fox kit in the Pole?"

"I found winter fox in Jack's room." North answered.

"Where is Frostbite anyway?" Bunny grumbled. Sandy pointed to the globe.

"Right we just find Jack's light!" North declared going over to the globe and searching for that one white-yellow light. And when he found it he let out a gasp in surprise.

"It can't be." North muttered.

"What is it?" Tooth asked coming over when she heard him gasp.

"It shows Jack is still in the Pole." North answered.

"What? Wouldn't he have heard all the commotion?" Tooth asked.

"Yeah and the only winter spirit I smell is…" He trailed off in realization.

"Bunny, you don't think that…" Tooth trailed off getting his idea.

"I do." Bunny answered.

"You mean that the fox is…" North began.

"Yes." Bunny answered cutting him off.

They all looked over to the sleeping fox and found Sandy watching its dreams with a shocked expression. And there was a reason why too. Above the fox's head was golden dream-sand forming a dream with Jack chasing dolphins and the other Guardians standing towards the side with smiles on their faces.

"Oh Manny." Tooth gasped, "That fox is Jack."

Sandy showed a picture of Jack's staff and a question mark.

"Now that I think of it," North muttered, "on the collar was a miniature version of Jack's staff."

"Do you have any idea who did this?" Tooth asked.

"No but whoever it is knows magic." North answered. Just then the fox began to stir. The dream-sand vanished as blue eyes opened. It stretched and stood up but when it caught sight of the others it tried to back away, only to be caught by the leash.

"Jack?" North called. Again the name drew the attention of the fox, everyone noticing that. He tried to step forward only to have Jack shrink away, or at least try to.

"Here let me try." Bunny said, being the only one knowing what to do in this situation. He got down on all fours and slowly approached the other. He then slowly reached out a paw and Jack at first flinched away. But then he slowly moved forward and sniffed the offered paw. Bunny watched as recanalization appeared in the fox's eyes and he stared at Bunny.

"Jack." Bunny called out. It looked as though the fox smiled and then it leapt at Bunny, only to be yanked down by the chain.

"Oh my poor Sweet-Tooth!" Tooth yelled racing forward and unclipping the chain. At first Jack was started but then recognized Tooth and leapt at her. She caught him and held him in her arms. Jack soon recognized everyone else and, as if his old self kicked in, tried to squirm out of her hold. At all his wiggling she put him down and Jack sat down in one of the couches and curled up with his fluffy tail over his face as if trying to hide from them.

"Even when he doesn't have a hoody he still finds a way to hide." North chuckled. Jack peaked over his tail at them then hid again, earning laughs from all of them.


	3. Chapter 3

The Guardians watched a Jack followed one of the elves around. They had tried to come up with ideas as to how Jack could be changed back but only came up with the idea of asking Manny. Now they had to wait the entire day to ask him. Jack had started following the elf around when it came in the room.

As a fox Jack was slightly shorter the Sandy, being at the dream-weavers chest, and just below North's knees when standing by them. They had also discovered that Jack's teeth, though now of a fox's, were still snow white thanks to Bunny making a comment and Jack growling at him. Tooth had immediately flew up to him and squealed when she saw his teeth were still white. Jack had scrambled away from her and found the elf.

They were brought out of their musings by the sound of a yelp. They looked over to find Jack on the other side of the laughing elf near the wall. He was on the floor shaking his head as if he hit it and was dizzy.

Tooth flew over to him, "You ok Sweet-Tooth?" Jack nodded and slowly stood up.

"What did you do Frostbite?" Bunny asked with an amused smirk. Jack huffed and glared at the rabbit, earning a laugh from him.

"Oh be nice Bunny." Tooth scolded before turning back to Jack, "Are you sure you're ok? What happened?"

Jack looked away in embarrassment before showing what happened through frost pictures. He had learned from Sandy a while ago, not really sure if it would ever be needed but it was now. The picture showed him trying to pounce on the elf but he missed and ended up hitting the wall. The other Guardians saw the pictures and Bunny was now full out laughing with Sandy while North tried to stifle his laughter. Tooth smiled sweetly at the fox, "Its ok Jack. You're new at this."

Jack glanced at her before looking down with a huff. He could hear the others and was not happy that they were laughing. Then there was a muffled "hey" from Bunny as Jack froze his mouth shut.

"Now Jack-" Tooth began only to be cut off by Jack giving her an adorable look, like the puppy-dog eyes on a fox. "Well…I guess he deserved it."

Then a yeti came in carrying a tray of food. The ice on Bunny's mouth melted away and Jack's full attention was on the smells coming from the try. The yeti gave the older Guardians their plate of food then looked towards North asking what he should do with Jack's.

"Oh…eh…just put it on the floor I guess." North said looking over to the fox. Yeti bent down and placed the food on the ground. Then it left the room.

Jack huffed in annoyance but was silently grateful for the fact that he could reach his food easily. Jack went forward and began to eat. They entire time they ate, Bunny had to reframe from making comments just so Jack wouldn't stop eating and also the glares from Tooth kept him quiet. When they finished eating, Tooth had taken up cleaning Jack's teeth just so they could keep their snowy look, much to Jack's displeasure. When she had finished, Jack had taken up to hiding behind North.

It wasn't long until the fox started to have trouble staying still and them also discovering Jack could still ride the wind as he also flew up to the rafters. The others understood that he wanted to go outside but were reluctant to let him go because of what happened. Finally, Bunny spoke up.

"Alright, I'll take Frostbite." He said, "Been wanting to see those ankle-bitters for some time now."

"Ok but don't lose him." North said, "He's still Jack so he still has his curiosity."

"I know." Bunny said getting up off the couch, "Don't worry I'll have him back sometime around sundown." While the others still seemed worried, they nodded their heads. Bunny then called up to the rafters, "Hey Frostbite!" Jack poked his head out from the rafters. "Get down here! We're going to see Jamie and the others!"

Jack's ears perked up and he instantly jumped down from the rafters. He started jumping around Bunny and making quick barks at him as if saying "let's go!" Bunny chuckled and opened a hole and he a Jack both went in it side by side.

When they came out of it they were at Jack's lake. Jack tried to take off but Bunny was faster and grabbed the fox by the collar.

"Do I need to put you on a leash?" Bunny threatened. Jack's eyes grew wide and frantically shook his head no. "That's what I thought. I'm surprised you wanted to see them when you're like this." At Bunny's words realization seemed to sink into Jack and the fox grew tense. Sensing what he wanted to do Bunny shook his head. "Oh no. You wanted to go out so you're sticking through this."

Jack huffed but couldn't do anything else since Bunny had him in his paws. The Easter Spirit nodded and, while holding Jack still, made his way to town. It was spring time so it wasn't too warm for Jack. All the kids were playing in the park and when Bunny came to the edge he let Jack down. The fox instantly ran towards his first believer who happened to be hanging out with his sister.

"Woah!" Jamie shouted as the fox came right at him and started to circle him, making happy barking noises.

"Alright don't start running off on me. I will get a leash." Bunny once again threatened as he came up to the group.

"Bunny, Bunny. Hop, Hop, Hop." Sophie exclaimed.

"Oh hey Bunny." Jamie greeted. "What are you doing here and who's this?" He pointed to the fox that had taken up glaring at the rabbit.

"Can I not come and visit you little ankle-biters? And that's…Jack." Bunny answered.

"What? That's not Jack because I'm pretty sure he's not a fox." Jamie said.

"Well you see something happened to the show pony and now he's…a fox." Jamie still looked unsure so Jack huffed and made frost appear and it to start to lightly snow above Jamie. Jamie gasped and looked at the white fox, who was grinning. Jamie laughed and he, Sophie, and the two Guardians began to play until the kids were called in. The sun was about to go down anyway so the Guardians had to leave as well.

"Alright let's get back to the Pole, Frostbite." Bunny said but as he was about to open a tunnel, he saw Jack staring off into the direction of his lake. "Frostbite?" One of Jack's ears twitched towards his direction but otherwise he just stared off.

"Let's get you out of here." Bunny muttered as he grabbed the fox and jumped down a tunnel he made. That seemed to do it because soon Jack was squirming to get out of his grasp.

They appeared in the Pole and North told them to get ready as Manny would be up soon. Bunny informed the others what happened in Burgess but North only nodded his head and said they'd keep an eye out for behavior like that. Then, as they got ready to call to the moon, the windows broke open.


	4. Chapter 4

As the windows broke open a figure entered. The Guardians all recognized her. It was Artemis, the spirit of animals.

"What are you doing here?" Bunny snapped.

"I'm here for Jack." She said simply.

Bunny glared, "Well you're not getting him."

Artemis smiled, "Oh but I think I am." She looked over to the fox and called, "Jack! Come here." Jack dug his claws into the floor. There was something about her that made him want to go to her, even if he knew he shouldn't. But he also knew this feeling came from being a fox and her being the spirit of animals.

As the other Guardians tried to reach him, wolves came out of nowhere and blocked their paths.

"Don't listen to her Jack!" Bunny called.

Artemis's eyes narrowed, "Jack come here now." There was a warning tone in it and they all watched as the fox side won. Jack's ears fell back and the spark in his eyes dulled. He crept over to Artemis with his head down.

Then Artemis smiled sweetly, "I know you're just confused." She ran her hand over his head and then over his eyes. She whispered, "Got spread your snow where it is needed." The fox nodded and went out the open windows, ignoring all the shouts of the Guardians.

"What did you do?" North hissed.

"I made him true fox. He doesn't recognize you anymore." Artemis answered.

"Why?" Tooth exclaimed.

Artemis turned to her, "Why? Why?! Because he shouldn't be a Guardian, I should! But you didn't realize this. So I took him away from you. Oh yes I know how much you've grown attached. Now he won't recognize you and you can't get him back until you break the spell."

"You know how to change him back don't you?" Bunny growled.

"No but I can a sure you that you won't get anywhere near Frost without me." Artemis grinned, "Goodbye!" And with that she and her wolves vanished. The older Guardians now stood in an empty room, the silence suffocating.

"Oh my poor Sweet-Tooth!" Tooth cried

"We can't just sit here!" Bunny exclaimed and Sandy nodded in agreement.

"You are correct." North said, "So I will stay here to look up a spell to change Jack and you three will look for either Artemis or Jack. If you find Jack and if what Artemis said is true, that only she can get him, then focus mainly in Artemis."

The others nodded in agreement and they all set out to do their jobs.


	5. Chapter 5

It turned out Artemis was telling the truth. Whenever one of the Guardians tried to approach the fox, he would yelp and ice would spread out and attack. So the Guardians had settled for hunting down Artemis. But that was easier said then done.

They looked all over the globe for her and it took about two weeks until Sandy found her and dragged her to the pole, unconscious. They locked her in a room and chained her to a wall. The locks were enchanted so that no animal could unlock it with paws or beaks or etc. and the one locked up could not pick the lock with any simple pick. The keys were in North's pocket.

The Guardians stood around Artemis, waiting for her to wake up. Suddenly she groaned and opened her eyes, fixing them on the Guardians. "Why am I chained up? Is this how you treat your guest?"

"It appears you were telling truth about Jack." North said, "So we want you to call him here." You see North had found the spell to change Jack back, regain his realization of the Guardians, and make the staff its original size. But they of course need him here to preform it.

"Now why would I give him to you?" Artemis asked, "He is so adorable. I might just keep him."

All the Guardians were angered by this statement but it was Tooth who flew up at the spirit. "Now listen here." Tooth hissed, "You will call our Sweet-Tooth here or you'll be missing quite a few teeth. You will not be keeping Jack and you will never leave here until you call him."

Bunny pulled Tooth away as Artemis swallowed nervously but tried to hide her fear saying, "Now why do you want him back so badly? He's just an annoying spirit who became a Guardian. Are you just doing this because of the moon? Because he's a Guardian? If so then get rid of him and make someone else a Guardian."

"We do not chose who is Guardian." North said, "And Jack is family and we will always look out for him."

"Now we'll ask you again," Bunny said, "Call Jack here and we'll let you go. If you don't you can deal with all of us rather than just Tooth."

"Make me." Artemis growled.

Bunny shrugged, "You asked for it." He then let go of Tooth and they all walked closer to her. Seeing they weren't bluffing, she cried out, "Alright! Alright! I'll call him!"

They all stopped and glared at the spirit as she let out a low whistle. They didn't need to worry about windows or anything for the Guardians knew that because she was the spirit of animals, Jack would hear her.

"You better have called Jackie or..." Bunny gestured to Sandy who made a fist and punched it into the palm of his hand.

Artemis nodded again and Bunny grinned, "Good." Then the four left the room, locking it behind them.

They walked through the Pole until they reached Jack's room. They had purposely closed and locked all the windows except for one in Jack's room. North then left the others to get the spells from his office. The other three entered it just as the fox had landed.

Jack turned to them and growled, sending ice their way. The Guardians dodged the ice and split up to different corners of the room, surrounding the fox. When Sandy tried to send dream-sand to knock Jack out, ice would appear and block it. But when Jack was too busy blocking Sandy's attack, Bunny had snuck up behind him and pulled the spirit into his arms, trapping the fox no matter how much he struggled. Soon though Jack stopped struggling and he just sat in Bunny's arms, ears back and tail swishing unhappily.

Sandy got a ball of dream-sand ready to throw at the fox when Tooth stopped him and knelt in front of Jack. She wanted to see if she could calm down the fox. Jack narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth at her.

"Jack." She whispered but it had no effect. She put her hand out, like how Bunny had done before, and waited. It took a few seconds but soon he leaned forward and let her pet him. Bunny slowly let go of the fox and it walked over to Tooth and lied down next to her, head on her lap. Tooth then began running her fingers through his fur. Bunny watched for any sign of recollection in the fox's drooping eyes but there was none. Sandy was about to sprinkle dream-sand in the fox's blue eyes just as North entered.

"Sorry." North said, "Spells were buried under papers."

Jack's head shot up but just as he was about to freak out, Tooth calmed him down.

"We should fix staff first, yes? So Jack does not freak out." North said.

Tooth nodded and reached for the collar but it wouldn't come off. Sandy then suggested that it too was enchanted so Tooth tried another approach.

"Jack? May I take off you're collar?" He gave her a look, "I won't hurt it I just want to look at it." There was a hesitant nod from the fox and Tooth was able to unclip it. But it was when she was taking the miniature staff into her hands and hand it to North did Jack stand up. He growled at her and was about to attack when he was hit with unsuspecting dream-sand and knocked out.

Bunny put Jack on his bed as North fixed the staff. After he leaned the full sized staff on the wall, North went over to the bed and stood over the white fox. He began muttering the spell and a glow surrounded Jack. When it dimed and vanished there was Jack, surprisingly in his hoody and pants, lying asleep on the bed.

They all smile at him and decide to spend the night at the Pole.

* * *

Jack groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He felt himself on something soft and warm. Not the painful warmth but the one that made him feel safe and tired and comfortable.

Suddenly the door to his room opened and Jack shot up. He didn't recognize the people that stood in the doorway so he slowly backed away.

Seeing Jack backing away from them all the Guardians began to worry.

"Jack?" North asked taking a step into the room, "You recognize us don't you?"

At first Jack was confused but then he remembered them. He remembered what happened. Jack gasped as he remembered then slowly nodded.

Tooth instantly rushed forward and hugged the winter spirit, "Oh Sweet-Tooth! Are you ok? Do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah, Tooth. I do." Jack said with a small smile

"We should've had a camera." Bunny said with a smirk, "I would have had enough leverage to get you to not prank me for a while." Then there was suddenly a snowball in his face and a scowling Jack.

"Please Kangaroo," Jack said with a smirk now forming, "You'd just get a hug prank that would leave me laughing for months."

They all laughed and soon questions were being asked. Jack explained that the two weeks he didn't recognized them it was like he was starting all over in life again. He then asked if Artemis was still here. The Guardians said yes and Jack told them to let her go, for he'd get her later. The Guardians then spent the rest of the day together and only split up when night came.


	6. Chapter 6

They had thought he was fine after the spell was cast. They thought everything would be normal with their winter spirit. They were wrong.

North discovered changes in the Guardian of Fun on day while the two were in his office making ice prototypes. They were in the middle of making a train set when Jack suddenly gasped and turned his head towards the door.

"What is it Jack?" North asked, concern in his words.

"Hm? Oh nothing." Jack said, "It's just two elves are coming with freshly baked chocolate chip cookies."

North gave the boy a confused look. He had asked for cookies but that was a while ago. He knew they were coming but how did Jack know they were coming _now_? Then, sure enough, the door opened with the jingling of two elves and the smell of chocolate chip cookies.

The elves came over and offered the plate to North. The older Guardian grabbed the plate and picked up a cookie. They were warm and soft and obviously fresh. North looked over to Jack, who was munching on a cookie, in shock.

"How did you-" North trailed off as Jack just looked at him in confusion.

"How did I know? Uh, I could hear their bells and smell the cookies." Jack responded as if it was obvious, "Didn't you?"

North shook his head, "Jack? Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes." Jack answered.

"Maybe I should give you check up." North said.

"North trust me, I'm fine." Jack assured.

North hummed before grabbing Jack's head and turning it to the side to see his ears. Jack protested but North could only stare in shock at what he saw. Jack's normal ears now had a point to them, much like an elf. They didn't really stick out unless you looked right at them, though.

Jack wrenched his head out of North's grasp and backed away. "What was that for?!" He glared growling. Yes growled. Much like an animal did.

"Jack I think there is something wrong with you." North said. But Jack continued to glare and growl, as if an animal being threatened. North put his hands up in a way he meant no harm and whispered, "Jack, I mean you no harm. Remember? It's me North."

Jack looked at him for a second before his eyes widened and shook his head. "Sorry. I don't know what came over me."

North looked at him for a moment before motioning for Jack to follow him, "Come. We inform other Guardians."

About a half an hour later the Guardians where all gathered in the globe room.

"So you think Jack is still effected by the fox instincts?" Tooth asked as she fluttered around Jack.

"Yes." North said, "As I told you. Jack's ears are pointed and he has senses of animal. Even growls when angry."

"I said I was fine!" Jack protested.

Sandy made a symbols over his head and North sighed, "No there was nothing of this when I found the spell."

"Do you think it might have to do with Jack being a fox for about a month?" Tooth asked.

"Perhaps." North said stroking his beard, "Jack I suggest you stay here until we figure this out."

"What?!" Jack snapped, "Oh no! You are NOT locking me up here!"

"Jack listen, we are trying to help you." North said walking towards the boy. Jack growled and ice began to creep from his feet. Sandy formed a dream-sand sphere, prepared to throw it at the boy but Jack growled louder and the sand froze as soon as Jack saw it.

Before any of the others could react, Bunny spoke up, "If Jack acts like an animal then we treat him like one to make him listen." They gave confused looks, "Just watch."

Bunny turned towards the winter spirit and glared, "Jack." His voice came out low and serious, like a warning. "You will stay here until you are helped. And don't you dare attack us or try to escape, or we will lock you up even more even take away your staff. Do you understand?"

Jack stared at him with wide eyes before nodding and shrinking in on himself.

"Good." Bunny said, "Now come here." Jack slowly came forward and when he was right in front of Bunny, the Guardian of Hope grasped his shoulders, "Look at me Jack." Jack slowly lifted his gaze and Bunny saw how his pupils were slits instead of circles.

Looking him right in the eye Bunny spoke, "Jack. I need you to come back to us. OK? Push the animal down and come back to us."

Jack just stared at him for a few seconds before gasping, his eyes going back to normal. Confused and disoriented, Jack asked, "I-What happened? I...I don't-wha?"

Not being able to stand there any longer, Tooth flew over and pulled Jack into her arms. "It's ok Sweet-Tooth, we'll help you through this."

And so they did. When the others couldn't find any spell to help him, Bunny help Jack control his animal instincts. Now Jack only acted like an animal when he was extremely angry or scared. The Guardians also helped Jack in getting used to his over sensitive senses. It wasn't long until they had Jack acting like himself again.


End file.
